Reign of madness
by t3h maniac
Summary: We had might, we needed to use it, and so I found someone who would not fear the power of the Dragon tribe, who would use its power to change the world.


**Reign of Madness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire Emblem, its characters, nor am I making a profit from this.**

_

* * *

I fled Goldoa, unable to stand by while our Laguz brothers suffer for our neglect, unable to tolerate my father's lack of passion. We had might, we needed to use it, and so I found someone who would not fear the power of the Dragon tribe, who would use its power to change the world._

_I did not expect the one who showed no fear to be a beroc noble._

* * *

20 miles south of the Daein capital, near the border to the great Begnion empire a large castle stood. Formerly designed as the defining border line between the then newly formed Daein and the slowly shrinking Empire it remained the key point in several stratagems involving the two nations, its towers could easily fill with archers or mages to rain down a hail of bolts, arrows and spells at any invaders but the peace between two of the Beroc nations have left it unused as of late times, as such it had been converted into the permanent residence of Daein's most infamous general and Lord.

"General Ashnard sir. I trust the skirmish was successful as always." A servant greeted Ashnard with a bow.

"Peh, the main Crimean army has no strength to it, I could have wondered into that field alone and brought victory, along with the heads of my enemies. Perhaps the day I get to meet this alleged elite guard, they may put up more of a fight." The general complained before slouching in a large seat, not bothering to remove some parts of his armour.

"A pity." The servant said; always agree with the master, it was an unspoken rule of a paid servant.

"Any news on the Begnion front?" General Ashnard asked, looking as bored as ever during peace time.

"None as of yet, his majesty seems to be intent on keeping his promise of peace with them."

"So I am left to defend a measly fort which could have been accomplished by kids throwing stones. We have arguably the greatest army in the land, we should be using it, not hiding behind our borders, hoping that the first punch thrown does not incapacitate us."

_

* * *

It was by chance we met, I sought after the rulers of the two beroc kingdoms, in the hope that they would aid us, yet Crimea offered only empty promises, and thus far; Daein only hatred. Both royals uneasy in my presence, reluctant to offend the Empire as though it controlled the continent as it did while my father refused to move._

_Yet despite this in Daein, there was some hope arising in the form of a rumour, a lord, a general in line for the throne. Hungry for battle, hungry to have Daein overthrow all over Beroc, a man who didn't care about the distinctions between the children of strength and the children of wisdom. I thought he may provide some assistance, if only for the chance to fight for any cause. Little did I know that the two of us would create shockwaves felt even by that fool Dheginsea, although he would not show it. I would be free for the first time, free to not fear my own strength, my own rage that built every passing day as the slaves continued to toil._

* * *

A black carriage pulled up in front of the castle gates meeting inquiry from the guards, the only person in the carriage was a woman, seemingly not a day over 30 years of age.

"Who are you and what business do you have at the castle of General Ashnard?" One of the guards asked, holding his iron greatlance upright.

"My name is not important, what is important is that I see this general." Almedha spoke softly, stepping out of the carriage only to be met with the other guard's spear, their helmets concealing their faces.

"Not important my rear, how do we know you're not some assassin from Crimea come to seduce the general and kill him in his sleep."

"Don't give her ideas."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she might have been told to make up a plan as she goes along, and now she knows how to off him, don't she." The two guards bickered.

"Excuse me, I am not some hash-ash-inn person you speak of, nor am I of Crimean blood, my heritage lies further back but I fear I must get to the point of the matter quickly." _I had hoped not to have used this up by now, if this turns out to be fruitless, I will be in great trouble._ "Do you see this gem?" She said, pulling out a small white orb, it seemed to glow with an un-natural aura, and there was gold decorations to create a base to stand it on, both the men were entranced by it as Almedha tried to resist the gem's power, to try and keep her human form "Allow me unhindered passage to this General Ashnard who resides here and it is yours to keep." "Did I mention that there are less than ten of those in the world, each valued at more than one million gold pieces?"

"Right this way miss."

* * *

**First attempt at working in the Radiant universe and looking into the relationship of Ashnard and Almedha a bit deeper. Here goes nothing...  
**


End file.
